Neplač
by Tolpen49
Summary: Language: Czech Povídka Gin/Kira v češtině, vyskytuje se v ní yaoi (sexuální styk dvou mužů), takže byste to podle právního hlediska neměli a nesměli číst, pokud vám ještě nebylo 18 (stejně je vám to jedno a přečtete si to, když budete chtít). Období je po porážce aizena plus flashback asi padesát let. Jinak Kira je v mém podání depkař a Gin zase mrcha a oba trochu děvky...


Jedna povídka pro Bleach fandom psaná v češtině.

Pairing: Gin/Kira || Věková hranice: 18+ (sex)

I když ta věková hranice je celkem jedno, přiznejte se, kdo to dodržuje...

* * *

Před chvílí mu to Rangiku řekla. Že je mrtvý. Že ho probodl Aizen. Kurosaki to viděl a ona zase viděla mrtvé tělo. Potom ji to smetlo pryč, souboj těch dvou. A tělo potom už nenašli. Už je pryč navždycky. Ichimaru. Gin.

Dovolil vlastním kolenům podlomit se, spadnout do sametové zelené trávy plné žlutých chomáčů. Opřel si záda o strom a vybavila se mu vzpomínka vázaná k tomuhle místu a jinému času. Ta, na kterou si zakázal myslet. Teď může. Jednou...alespoň na chvíli. Zavřel oči a v myšlenkách se vrátil o více než půl století.

Trápilo ho to, spalovalo, ubíjelo jako morová rána. Tenkrát si ho on zvolil jako podkapitána. Choval k tomu muži mnohem více než obdiv. Kira si ani nemyslel, že kapitán Ichimaru o jeho citech ví. A měl pravdu.

Jenže teď už to byl týden. Týden, kdy ho kapitán nebral na vědomí. Nepodíval se na něj, nic mu neřekl. A Kiru to ničilo. Věděl, že si sice nezaslouží blízkost tak krásné a dokonalé bytosti, že jenom myslet na něj je příliš smělé. A i přesto se mu té blízkosti dostalo.

A teď byla pryč. Cítil se, jako kdyby mu utrhli křídla, se kterými se právě naučil létat. Každý pohled na vlastního kapitána bolel, protože věděl, že on se na něj zpátky nepodívá. Nepotřebuje ho. Nechce... A Kira s tím nedokázal žít už ani o chvíli víc.

Poslední vyplněný papír položil na stůl. Vstal ze židle. Jeho postava se na moment rozmazala a pak po něm zbylo jen prázdné místo. A to velmi rychle vyplnil vzduch.

Když na tváři ucítil první slzu, ještě ji setřel rukávem. Svět kolem byl trhaná šmouha jako vždy, když používal shunpo.

Za první slzou se vydala druhá. A pak už to nešlo zastavit a po tváři se mu hrnula slaná voda, kterou místy strhával vítr, jindy mu stekla po bradě a zapadla pod kimono a někdy si našla cestu mezi jeho rty.

Jenže jak běh, tak pláč jsou činnosti velmi vyčerpávající a z toho důvodu se tělo odmítá věnovat oběma naráz. A kdo ví proč, běh nikdy nedostane přednost.

Izuru se zhroutil na pasece pod stromem, protože ho nohy odmítly dál nést, a schoulil se do plačícího klubíčka. Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam ležel, možná i na krátké okamžiky trhaně usnul, ale celou tu dobu se mu z očí stále řinuly další a další slzy a směsice mechu a trávy pod jeho obličejem byla celá promáčená.

Slyšel, jak se kolem něj začalo něco hýbat. Nejdřív to bylo v dálce a potom se to jakoby v kruzích přibližovalo. Musel to být nějaký shinigami, protože bylo slyšet trhavé svištění, které je tak typické pro shunpo. A ten někdo volal, ačkoliv Kira nejdříve nerozuměl co.

„Izuru! Izuru!" Znělo to dost zoufale. A Kira neměl ani chuť a ani sílu odpovědět. Pro neustávající pláč to ani nešlo.

Další svistnutí rozčeřeného vzduchu se ozvalo natolik blízko, že to musel být druhý konec mýtiny, na které Kira ležel. A potom série dupavých běžících kroků směrem k němu. Někdo mu položil ruku na rameno.

„Kiro, jsi v pořádku?" Jenže on neměl sílu otevřít oči, natož odpovědět. Dokonce se ani nemohl pohnout.

„Kiro," znělo to ustaraně a vyděšeně. Dvě ruce ho vytáhly za ramena do kleku a zatřásly jím. Potom jej onen někdo zvedl opatrně do náruče a položil jej opodál, záda mu opřel o strom.

Izuru se konečně dostal do fáze, kdy dokázal rozevřít oční víčka. Nad tím se skláněl bledý anděl v černém kimonu. Pokusně na postavu zaostřil, až mu to začínalo pomalu docházet.

„K-kapitáne Ichimaru," zakoktal. S překvapením zjistil, že sám pořád ještě pláče. Pokusil se přestat, ale nešlo to.

„Izuru, co ti je? Kam jsi šel?" Ptal se ho Gin starostlivě a dlaní mu otřel slzy. „Proč jsi odešel?" zkusil to znovu, když na předchozí dvě otázky nedostal odpověď.

„Já-já si nezasloužím být s vámi," vydralo se z blonďáka ochraptěle. „a-ale když jste si mě pře-přestal všímat, k-když jsem o vás přišel...já...já"zbytek zanikl v dalším návalu nářku.

Ichimaru mu položil prst na ústa. „Ššš, ty pitomče," podařilo se mu ho ztišit. „Já tě mám přece rád," povzdechl si. „Až moc rád," dodal. „Musel jsem se od tebe vzdálit, protože jinak bych ti ublížil. A to nechci."

„Ale...ale," zakoktal Kira a pokoušel se to sám sobě vysvětlit.

Gin mu prudce tleskl před obličejem a Izuru samým překvapením přestal vzlykat*. „Podívej, uděláme to jako všichni," řekl stříbrovlasý. „Já tě teď obejmu a řeknu, že to bude dobrý. Ty mi odpovíš, že nebude, já si povzdechnu a tím to celé skončí, ano?" Zeptal se.

„Tak..tak dobře," sklopil Kira oči k vlastním kolenům.

Ichimaru jej obejmul a přitiskl si jej k hrudi, takže měl černou uniformu celou zmáčenou. Kiru poprvé za tu dobu napadlo, kde má kapitánské haori. „No tak, už to bude dobrý," zaslechl zašeptání do ucha.

Blonďák zavřel oči. „Ne," šeptal, „nebude."

Gin se od něj chvíli potom odtáhl a dlouze si povzdechl. „Dobře, máš pravdu. Nebude to dobrý," pousmál se. Jednou rukou se prodral blonďáčkovi pod uniformu a spočinul mu na holé kůži napjaté na vystouplých žebrech. „Ale mohlo by to být na chvíli hezký," zašeptal.

Izuru se na něj podíval. Vlasy o trochu světlejší, než mramorová pleť, přimhouřené oči, úsměv jemných ale nebezpečných rtů. Štíhlé šlachovité tělo a stejně štíhlé dlaně s dlouhými prsty. Něco takového se nemohlo stát. Ne jemu.

Potom se v něm ale probrala ta praktická část, kterou zbytek jeho vědomí většinou utlačoval tak dlouho, dokud jej neodepsal alkohol. A tahle malá částečka projedou přehlušila všechno ostatní myšlení. „Takovou příležitost už nikdy nedostaneš." A potom: „Čert to vem. Tak dobře."

Blonďák si rozvázal obi a kimono mu samo sklouzlo z kostnatých ramen. Ichimaru mu pomohl ze zbytku oblečení.

K se kapitán začal svlékat sám, pomalu, strašně pomalu. Muselo to trvat roky. Kira jej očima hltal, tu světlou a dokonalou kůži napnutou na kostech štíhlého těla. To jak se mu pod ní matně rýsují svaly při sebemenším pohybu. Jeho vlastní vyzáblost mu teď přišla vyloženě zahanbující, protože sám vypadal, jako kdyby se mu všechny kosti a klouby rozhodly z těla utéct a teprve kůže je zarazila.

Vůbec nevnímal vlastní dech, možná že dýchat zapomněl. A pak už sotva mohl, když se mu kapitán přisál na ústa, prudce, dravě a bez jakéhokoliv předchozího varování.

Zjistil, že mu bělovlasý omotal ruku kolem ramen, druhou kolem krku a opatrně jej pokládá do chladné letní trávy. Izuru mu zapletl prsty do hebkých šedavých vlasů.

Světlé rty se přesunuly na jeho rameno a nechávaly za sebou stopu z motýlých polibků a drobných kousnutí. Do Kirových úst si našly cestu tři světlé prsty s delšími nehty. A modrooký shinigami udělal, co mohl, aby z nich měl co nejvíc.

„Izuru," zašeptal mu gin do ucha a hlas se mu mírně třásl. „Roztáhni nohy," dodal a pomalu vytáhl prsty z jeho úst.

Kira nohy od sebe tedy odtáhl, pomalu a opatrně. Aby, teď už opět prázdná, ústa trochu zaneprázdnil, vyzvedl se na ruce do polosedu a políbil kapitána na lopatku. Mírně zasténal, když se mu mokré a chladné prsty letmo dotkly třísel. A zasténal ještě jednou, když ty prsty začaly pronikat do něj a roztahovat jeho nitro.

Gin jej znovu políbil na rty a volnou rukou jej zatlačil zpět do trávy. Izuru cítil, jak plení jeho ústa, jak jej kouše. Neodporoval, lhal by sám sobě, kdyby řekl, že to takhle nechce. Chtěl. A možná...možná že to chtěl i trochu hruběji...krutěji...víc...

Prsty z něj vyklouzly jeden po druhém. Unikl mu z úst další zasténání, silnější než ta předchozí. Ichimaruovo bledé tělo do něj vniklo znovu. Ne prsty, nýbrž vzrušením. Nebyla mezi tím žádná prodleva, proniknutí se změnilo v příraz a to poměrně tvrdý. A potom následovaly další.

Kira si musel skousnout ret, aby nezasténal znovu. Nemohl vydržet dlouho, ne pokud si jej tímhle způsobem bral někdo jako jeho kapitán. Udělal se mu na břicho. Gin šel za okamžik po něm. Vyklouzl z něj a skutálel se vedle něj do trávy. Izuru mu vlivem toho, že měl ruku pořád v jeho vlasech, vytrhl pár bílých vlasů.

Chvíli tam leželi, stékal z nich pot a sperma. Ichimaru chytil Kiru za ruku. Blonďák přetočil hlavu na bok, aby se mohl na kapitána podívat, a usmál se. A potom se mu dostalo hřejivého objetí, kdy se prostě jen schoulil do kapitánovi náruče a zavřel oči.

„Měli bychom jít," řekl Gin po chvíli. „Nebo budou hledat ještě mě." Kirovi se vůbec nechtělo. Bylo mu jasné, že je to stejně tak poprvé, jako naposled.

*Funguje to. Osobní zkušenost

xxx

Vy ještě nemáte dost? Eh, vy perverzácí malí. No tak dobře. Bude přídavek...

xxx

Zakázal si na něj myslet. Kdyby to neudělal, asi by o něj přišel. Jeho tak křehce vyhlížející podkapitán v něm budil přímo bolestnou touhu. Musel se držet ze všech sil, aby si jej nepřivlastnil v prázdné (nebo téměř prázdné) chodbě. Nebo na stole v kanceláři. Nebo kdekoliv jinde.

A právě proto se teď Kirovi vyhýbal, jak to jenom šlo. Nechtěl mu ublížit.

Jenže už od rána jej nemohl najít. V jeho kanceláři ležela sepsaná hlášení spolu se vzorně a úhledně vyplněnými papíry. Nic jiného, žádný dopis na rozloučenou nebo slova vysvětlení. Prostě nic.

Možná byl zbytečně paranoidní, možná si dělal zbytečné starosti. Ale musel ho najít. Chtěl vědět, kde je, jestli je v pořádku. Prostě musel.

Proběhal celý Seireitei křížem krážem, některá místa i pětkrát šestkrát. Buď se s Kirou musel fatálně minout, nebo byl jeho podkapitán někde v Rukongai. Když Gin vbíhal do jednoho z rukongaiských lesů, nevěděl, v co z toho doufá vlastně víc.

„Izuru!" zavolal v naději, že mu blonďák odpoví, což se ale nestalo. Pátral po černé šmouze, když s v shunpo pohyboval mezi stromy. „Izuru!" zkusil to znovu.

Mírně udýchaný dorazil na mýtinu. Původně chtěl jen zastavit a chytit trochu dech, ale potom pod stromem uviděl ležet Kiru. Malé černé klubíčko, smotek látky se zlatým střapcem, alespoň tak mu ten kluk připadal, když tam takhle ležel schoulený.

Doběhl k němu a položil mu ruku na třesoucí se rameno. Neviděl mu do tváře, ale aspoň věděl, že dýchá. „Kiro, jsi v pořádku," Zamával mu dlaní před obličejem, jenže blondýn nezareagoval.

„Kiro," pokusil se znovu, jenže hlas mu selhal strachem o ležícího podkapitána. Popadl jej za ramena a donutil bezvládné tělo si kleknout. Byl překvapivě lehký, a když s ním Ichimaru zatřásl, bál se, aby se nezlomil Kira na dvě půlky.

Zvedl jej, aby ho mohl přenést alespoň do stínu a opřít jej zády o strom. Když jej ve své náruči přenášel, cítil, jak se to lehoučké a křehké tělo chvěje pod nápory vzlyků.

Izuru opírající se už o stromovou kůru pomalu otevře oči. Nebeská modř, která ale byla zahalena mrtvolnou šedí. Potom, jak modrooký pomalu ostřil, se v očích rozsvítila malá světla.

„K-kapitáne Ichimaru," vydechl nevěřícně a roztřeseně. V koutku duše byl jeho kapitán šťastný, že je Kira v pořádku, ale zároveň byl bez sebe starostmi, že jeho podkapitán pláče.

„Izuru, co jeti?" _Prosím, prosím!_ „Kam jsi šel?" _Ne, neplač!_ Otřel mu slzy vlastní dlaní, jenže na jejich místo se vydaly další. „Proč jsi odešel?" Naléhal na něj.

„Já-já si nezasloužím být s vámi," dostal ze sebe Kira nešťastně a chraptivě, „a-ale když jste si mě pře-přestal všímat, k-když jsem o vás přišel...já...já" byl by určitě i pokračoval, ale slzy mu to nedovolily.

Gin se na něj podíval a poprvé za celou tu dobu neviděl toho tichého podkapitána, ale nešťastného osamělého chlapce. Položil mu prst na ústa. „Ššš...ty pitomče," zašeptal, ačkoliv to poslední mířil spíš více na sebe, než na blonďáčka. „Já tě mám přece rád," povzdechl si. „Až moc rád. Musel jsem se od tebe vzdálit, protože jinak bych ti ublížil. A to nechci," zapřemýšlel na chvíli nahlas.

„Ale-ale," pokoušel se Kira protestovat a po tvářích se mu kutálely další a další slzy. _Ne, počkej! Neplač..._

Prudce mu tleskl před obličejem a šok z toho zarazil Izurův pláč.

„Podívej, uděláme to jako všichni. Já tě obejmu a řeknu, že to bude dobrý. Ty mi odpovíš, že nebude, já si povzdechnu a tím to celé skončí, ano?" Zkusil navrhnout smířlivé řešení.

„T-tak dobře," sklopil Kira oči. Vypadal v tom momentě nádherně a dokonale, křehká porcelánová panenka.

Ichimaru jej obejmul. Cítil, jak mu Kira pokládá hlavu na rameno, chvění vyčerpaného těla i slanou vodu, která mu oděvem prosakovala na kůži. Přitiskl si jej k sobě, protože cítil, jak moc to Kira potřebuje. Jak moc to oba potřebují.

„No tak, už to bude dobrý," zašeptal mu do ucha.

„Ne. Nebude," znělo smutně Izurovo šeptání. Gin se od něj s lítostí odtáhl a povzdechl si.

„Dobře, máš pravdu. Nebude to dobrý," zvítězil v něm cynismus. Jenže než si stihl uvědomit, co dělá, už stihl zajet prsty pod Kirovo kimono. „Ale mohlo by to být na chvíli hezký," zašeptal a ústa se mu zvlnila v úsměvu.

Čekal, že se Kira bude tvářit vyděšeně nebo že alespoň odmítne. Blonďák se místo toho na něj překvapeně podíval a potom si mírně si třesoucími prsty rozvázal obi. Kimono mu samo sklouzlo z ramen a Ichimaru, snad v touze vidět víc, z něj zbytek oblečení téměř strhal.

Potom se pomalu svlékl sám, možná až příliš provokativně pomalu. Přitom si prohlížel Kiru, takhle ještě neměl možnost toho chlapce vidět. Vypadal jako kostra potažená bledou, téměř průsvitnou kůží. V kontrastu s tím ale byly vypracované svaly přichycené šlachami, které se pod kůží jasně a zřetelně rýsovaly, protože je nemělo co skrýt, a stejně tak byly vystouplé i všechny žíly a tepny. Gin musel potlačit nutkání mu v tom okamžiku vlastními prsty spočítat jednotlivá a tak výrazná žebra.

Místo toho si jej přitáhl k polibku a začal si hrubě brát jeho rty. Obejmul jej kolem ramen a pasu, a když jej trochu odtáhl od stromu, donutil jej se naznak položit do teplého mechu a trávy. Izurumu vpletl vlasy do albinisticky bílých vlasů.

Byl to tak příjemný pocit mít jej takhle pod sebou. Utopil příjemný vzdech v těch ostře řezaných rtech a vydal se mu letmými, ale stále poměrně dravými polibky na rameno.

Do Kirových úst vrazil tři prsty, ačkoliv to znamenalo, že jej musí přestat objímat kolem krku. Modrooký shinigami je poměrně ochotně přijal a staral se o ně jazykem, jak nejlépe jen mohl. Ichimaru se mu na oplátku těmi prsty pokusil ústa rozervat.

„Izuru," zašeptal mírně se třesoucím hlasem. Rozhodilo jej to, jeho hlas by tohle dělat neměl. Zrovna teď a tady dá najevo vlastní slabost. K sakru. Ale to je tím, že už nemůže čekat. „Roztáhni nohy," přikázal mu a vytáhl svoje prsty z těch natolik nedokonalých a přece pro něj tak nádherných úst.

Napjaté tělo pod ním udělalo přikázané, ale nadzdvihlo se do sedu. Gin ucítil polibek na lopatce a pak se mu u ucha ozvalo zasténání, jak jeho nasliněné prsty letmo zavadily o blonďáčkovy slabiny.

Ichimaru jej jednou rukou zase donutil si lehnout do trávy a do jeho nitra vsunul první prst. Nemělo smysl Kiru zbytečně dráždit, šlo mu jen o to si jej připravit, aby to pro mladšího nebylo tolik bolestivé. A i tak byl Gin na pochybách, Izuru byl tak strašně úzký... světlovlásek zasténal znovu.

Přitáhl si jeho hlavu k dalšímu polibku. Bezostyšně ta ústa plenil, kousal jej do rtů i do jazyka. Když ucítil ostrou chuť krve, začal se trochu krotit. Nesmí mu ublížit. Ne, Kira není jako ostatní. A i když jeho ta chuť železa, protože tak je krev cítit, v cizích ústech vzrušovala, tentokrát si tolik dovolit nesměl.

Jeden po druhém z něj vytáhl prsty a takto uvolněnou rukou se podepřel na lokti. Neptal se, jestli může. Chvějící se tělo bylo dostatečný souhlas a on se navíc nikdy neptal. Vnikl do něj prudce, bez jediného slova.

Kirova bledá ruka ve vlasech trochu zatahala a vyzáblý blonďák se nevědomky prochnul v kříži a vybídl se mu. Nedal jim čas na to, aby si na tenhle pocit zvykli. Chtěl jej silně a chtěl jej _hned teď_. Vniknutí se změnilo v příraz a ten následovaly další.

Jen mimoděk si všiml, že Kira jejich polibek rozpojil, aby si mohl skousnout ret. Neopálená kůže zrudla krví. Gin zcela nepozorovaně onu tmavě červenou tekutinu slízl. _Ty pro mě nezasténáš, Izuru?_

Ucítil na břiše horkost, Kirovo sperma. Takhle blízko měl ten chlapec při té bolesti k vrcholu? Jenže s dalším nadechnutím mu tělem projela vlna popsatelná jako led rozpálený doběla. Úžasný pocit vyvrcholení.

Na okamžik zauvažoval o tom, že by v něm zůstal, ale ten nápad zavrhl a místo toho z Kirova nitra vyklouzl a lehl si vedle těžce oddechujícího podkapitána. Ucítil prudké zatahání na temeni a odhadoval, že asi přišel o pár vlasů.

Chvíli jen leželi v trávě, Ichimaru si ten hřejivý okamžik užíval. Našel Kirovu ruku a sevřel ji ve své, propletené prsty, klouby se jim třely o sebe. Izuru otočil hlavu a podíval se na něj.

A pak se blonďák usmál.

Gin viděl něco takového úplně poprvé. Zmizelo to tak rychle, jako to přišlo, krátký letmý úsměv. Izuru se nikdy předtím neusmál a jeho kapitán by byl v tom okamžiku schopen ničit světy, aby ten zázrak viděl znovu.

Přitáhl si jej do náruče a mladší se automaticky stočil do klubíčka. Stříbrovláskovi připomínal kotě.

„Mělí bychom jít," připustil. „Nebo budou hledat ještě mě." Vůbec se mu nechtělo vstávat. Nejenom, že tohle bylo s Kirou vůbec poprvé. Pravděpodobně to bylo i naposled.

xxx

Vy nechcete, aby to skončilo takhle, že ano? Vy tam chcete nějaký konec. No tak teda dobře. Ale připisuju to jenom kvůli vám a nic víc už nebude.

xxx

Bylo mu zle. Motala se mu hlava a rukama hledal oporu, aby při chůzi neupadl. Věděl, že je někde v lese, ale neměl ponětí kde a navíc se mu stromy i tráva proměnily v rozpitou neostrou barevnou šmouhu. Před očima mu běhaly mžitky, země mu uhýbala, když chtěl došlápnout. Takhle zle mu nebylo ani tenkrát, když se tak strašně opil s Rangiku.

Musel přiznat, že srovnávat kocovinu s tím, že málem vykrvácel, přišlo i jemu mírně padlé na hlavu. Rána v hrudi mu pořád ještě krvácela, i když už ne tak strašně. Už na ni aplikoval nějaké to léčivé kaido. Bílý oděv, který nosil posledních několik měsíců, byl teď špinavý od směsi krve, prachu sutin, hlíny a travní zeleně, protože sebou na cestě několikrát seknul, a teď se přidalo potrhání od ostružinového podrostu.

Kdyby se Aizen trefil o trochu více doleva, byl by mu i probodl srdce. Ale i tak málem umřel.

Vyšel na mýtinu. Chtěl ji obejít, protože bez opory stromů by nebyl schopný jít. Černé blikání na okraji zorného pole ho na okamžik oslepilo. Padl na všechny čtyři, potom se mu podlomily lokty a on stihl omdlít ještě předtím, než jeho hlavu objaly napůl oschlý mech a tráva.

Pomalu otevřel oči na svoji obvyklou úzkou štěrbinu. Pokusně se zhluboka nadechl. Bylo mu mnohem lépe než před chvílí. Ležel na mírně pichlavé směsici trávy a mechu. Na mírně bolavé hrud cítil čísi vyzáblé ruce, od kterých do jeho těla proudilo šimravé brnění tolik typického pro kaido.

Zaostřil a pomalu se posadil, což následně definoval jako chybu, protože jej šíleně rozbolela hlava.

„Kiro?" Zkusil oslovit blonďatého shinigamiho před sebou.

Jeho bývalý podkapitán jej obejmul nehledě na to, že si přitom špiní uniformu. Bylo mu jedno, že právě do své náruče přijal někoho, kdo zradil celé Společenství Duší.

„No tak, kapitáne, už to bude dobrý," zašeptal mírně se třesoucím hlasem.

Gin se rozhlédl po okolí. Byl tady jen jednou, ale pamatoval si to místo dokonale. Tenkrát s Kirou... Zakázal si na to myslet.

„Ne, Kiro, nebude," řekl trochu posmutněle. Nevěděl, jestli to řekl kvůli té vzpomínce, nebo prostě proto, že mu to připadalo jako pravda. Začínalo mu to tak nějak splývat.

Blonďák se povzdechl a odtáhl se. Gin zoufale zatápal po jeho ruce, až ji nakonec našel a pevně stiskl.

„Máte pravdu, nebude to dobrý," navedl blonďatý podkapitán jeho ruku na svoji hruď do míst, kde měl srdce. Stříbrovlasý si teprve teď všiml, jak moc je otrhaná černá uniforma, na kolika místech je proříznutá, roztrhnutá a zakrvácená, jak je celá od prachu jako protažená sutinami.

„Ale," začal Kira pomalu a zvedl hlavu, „mohlo by to být na chvíli hezký," zašeptal a usmál se. Ten úsměv...bylo to jako slunce vycházející po noci plné nočních můr. Něco, co bylo na tomhle světe tak vzácné. Důvod opustit ráj a projít peklem bosý. Něco, pro co by byli lidé schopni ničit světy.

Byl to důvod ke zradě a následně i k tomu málem vykrvácet.

A Gin měl to privilegium vidět tenhle zázrak podruhé.


End file.
